


Huskniss - RP Threads

by hushtheheckup



Series: RP Threads [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: See chapter 1 for info. For my own personal reading
Series: RP Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707175
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction/Credits

Each chapter in this story is an rp thread that I helped create on tumblr. I write Husk and Arackniss is penned by Mun Taca/Iztaca, known on tumblr as tophattippin or arachnidwithagun as where he is most active. You may also know him as im-notanalcoholicokmolly or incorrect-hazbinqotes. He also has an Ao3, which I can't remember the name of, but you can find it under the Huskniss tag. Fic name is Principe Oscuro. Go give him love and at minimum he deserves half credit for all this work!


	2. Dare - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not their canon confession necessarily, but the first one we ever did

[Anonymous Ask] 😳 you're fuckin... Cute I guess, whatever, now fuck off. ~husk

His face heats up, “I’m cute?” He was definitely blushing now. Not that it was noticeable under all his fur, but he had the telltale sign of fluffing up when he was embarrassed. That was unexpected coming from Husk. Maybe today wasn’t that bad.

"Well I'm not gonna fuckin' say it again, so don't ask." Just as a stray cat would, each and everyone one of Husk's hairs stood up on end, ready to hiss and claw out the eyes of the next person he saw. Its not easy to tell the difference between him being pissed off or flustered; often, the two went hand in hand. "It was for the fuckin' dare post shit, don't expect me to suddenly start falling over you."

“Uh, yeah…right. Sorry.” His heart drops. Of course. There was no reason for Husk to like him as anything more than a drinking buddy at most. His gaze dropped to his lap where he started fiddling with his own hands. “Dare post. Gotcha.”

“…well don’t look so fuckin’ excited, jesus christ. What were you expecting?” God, he wasnt near drunk enough for this shit. Sympathy was far from being his strong suit. Never a bad time for a bottle of straight vodka, nor a bad time to slide a glass over to Niss. “Lighten up, will ya? You look like you need this.”

“Thing is I wasn’ expectin’ ya to approach me at all. Caught me off guard is all.” He takes the glass and downs it. “‘Specially after Pent jus’ fucken touched one o’ my forbidden spots. I’d be less surprised if Al came up, honestly.” He admitted.

“…forbidden spot? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Note to self: speak with Alastor and make up something about Pen to piss him off. Wait- Arakniss? Talk with Alastor? Husk only gave a skeptical sideways glance. “Since when are you on speakin’ terms with him? He can’t stand to even look at half the people here.”

“Rather not talk about those lil’ _spots_ on my body. Don’t matter much.” He raises an eyebrow, “not really sure exactly when it started but we’ve been talkin’ and I’ve actually taken’ quite the likin’ ta him,” he admits with a small smile. “Quite friendly fer the Radio Demon. He doesn’ seem ta mind me, comes to me for advice sometimes. Why?”

Now, Husk wasn’t blind. Alastor’s feelings for Angel were the most obvious thing in the entire world. But he also wasn’t stupid enough to believe Alastor wasn’t attractive to many people, and a flare of jealousy showed with an unconscious quiet hiss. “Matters enough if people are fuckin’ with them…” Of course, that phrase was mumbled. He wasn’t about to show he actually _cared._ “He’s just annoying most of the time, pretty fuckin’ dumb when you get to know ‘im. Can’t see stuff right in front of his face.” And you should know.

“Well, I think he’s fun.” He shrugs. “He’s been makin’ feel welcom an’ understood, so I don’ see the problem in hangin’ out wit’ him. He also likes my storytellin’.” He’s practically beaming now. Yes, he’d grown fond of Alastor and that made him even more excited that he might eventually be his brother in law. 

Yep, he’s going to punch Alastor next time he walks by. Husk would definitely regret that decision, and it’d probably be dodged, but hell if he wasn’t going try. If it wasn’t for the rare smile on Arakniss’ face, Husk would have up and left by now. “Good for fuckin’ you. Just dont get too fuckin’ attached, he might throw you out and only use you again for what he needs. Just like he does with everyone.”

He shrugs, “been used and tossed by my own father, ta be expected if he does abandon me.” He chirps, “he also appreciates my bakin’ which is nice.” He raises an eyebrow at Husk, “think it might be a bit late for the attachment thing. Shit happenes fast fer me. Not like I ain’t used ta bein’ tossed aside, though. Have it comin’ ta me, really.” A frown settles on his lips, “he ain’t too bad. I like ‘im well ‘nough. An’ I guess I’ve started ta trust him a lil’, too. Prob’lly gonna regret that.” He chuckles, “at leas’ he doesn’ sneak up on me ta grab my marks like Pent does.”

Its really a shock that Arakniss hasn’t noticed Husk’s claws being shown, nor the way they scrape against the countertop with each word, each person hes learning that manages to harm the one individual he gives two shits about. “Consider yourself lucky he’s even usin’ ya now, it’s a fuckin’ rare thing, I’ll tell ya that. If theres one good quality about the guy, he knows about personal space. ‘Cept when hes drunk, but that ain’t really his fault.” Maybe he can interrogate Pen about the marks instead. Shouldn’t be too hard if he gets the guy drunk first, he seems like a rambler.

“It is nice ta feel like someone needs me fer once,” he admitted. He eyes Husk’s claws but doesn’t say anything. “Bein’ used at leas’ tells me I’m useful for _somethin’.”_ He takes a cigarette from his breast pocket and lights it before taking a deep drag and then allowing him to exhale. “Haven’ felt wanted in a long time. Consider myself lucky that Al even bothers to come an’ hang out. Not a lotta people go outta their way to talk ta me, y’know?”

Theres paragraphs that Husk would like to comment on such a phrase as that, but for now he simply pulled his claws out of the hole they made in the wood and grabbed another bottle, handing over the next full glass. “Well do you go outta your way to talk to people? ‘sa fifty-fifty thing on shit like that, and everyone wants the other person to come to them first.” Husk you are the absolute Worst at this.

“I try to. Kinda hard to do when yer reputation is bein’ a boss o’ the mafia though. Even down here people don’ wanna have shit ta do with fuckers like me.” He shrugs and takes the glass, “I’ve talked ta Mimzy a few times. Sweet gal. Still, no one ‘sided Al has gone through the trouble of goin’ ta pay _me_ a visit. Usually the other way ‘round.” He takes another drag of his cigarette before taking a sip from his glass. “Not even the twins.” He slumped, was he _that_ dislikable that the only person willing to approach him was the fucking Radio Demon?

“If anyone’s not approachin’ ya cause of that, its cuz they’re scared of ya, not cuz people dislike. Youre one of the most respected guys this whole side of the pentagram, what do you expect? People are fuckin’ intimidated.” Arakniss wouldn’t get an answer as to why Husk knew the ins and outs of his reputation, everyone’s opinion of him. If asked, he’d just say he knows people. “Al’s desperate for friends, whether he admits it or not. But it still means some kinda shit if he’d visit you, because that’s not an anyone kinda deal.”

“Shucks, yer makin’ me feel like I’m special ta Al, Husky~” he chuckled before sighing and taking a swig from his glass. “Eh, I don’ know if respect is any better. People still don’ want shit to do with me. Kinda annoyin’ since I told Angel I was gonna get more friends after all these years of isolatin’ myself.”

“Dont call me that.” It was irritating enough having to listen to Arakniss talk about himself like he’s worthless, but being called a stupid nickname as well? Its like niss is purposefully trying to get Husk to start screaming out every positive trait he has. “You’ll get there, it takes time. If your brother’s gonna be special to him, you gotta be worth somethin’ by relation.” Of course, it didnt work the other way around; Husk having a relationship with Alastor didn’t do shit to help him out.

He shrugged, “he seems ta think high ‘nough of me that he comes ta me seeking advice. Anyway, even if it’s jus’ ta get brownie points for his relationship wit’ my bro, better than jus’ being an object needed only ta do crimes. At this point in my life, a fucken handshake is enough ta make me feel even a bit happy. Which is sad.” He puts the cigarette back to his lips before deciding to steer the subject away from his mental state, “if I don’ get invited to their weddin’ there’ll be problems, I’ll tell ya that.”

“You’re a damn moron if you think he won’t invite ya, you’re practically in the run to be his best man at this rate.” How many bottles has he downed? Two? Three? Didn’t matter. Why not another? “He’s a dick, but a fair one. If he’s lookin for advice, im suprised hes not lookin’ to marry you already.” The last sentence was said with more bite than intended, so he followed up quickly with “You two got some kinda resemblance anyway.” Thats a compliment, right?

He snorted, “I’d be surprised if anyone considered marryin’ me. Don’ got those kinda feelings for Al, though. Great guy, wouldn’ fuck him though.” He hummed, tapping his claws on the countertop, “I suppose we kinda do. Both o’ us seem ta have problems when it comes ta love.” He ran a hand through his fur, “I guess we are kinda similar in that way.” Was he planning to elaborate on that? Nope. Wasn’t drunk enough to do that. “Yer drinkin’ more desperately than usual, what’s up?” He really just wanted to stop talking about himself. That and he was genuinely concerned about his ~~love interest~~ friend.

“I got my reasons, you’re the one that ain’t drinkin near enough.” Any conversation with Arakniss was cause to make him start drinking, but one this long lasting, genuine, one talking about how Niss might have feelings for Alastor. Even with the last one being shut down, and the claws retracting as a sign of relief, it’s too late to stop now. “You wanna go on about all your love problems, then? Here all night, ain’t the first time I’ve listened to someone talk about that for hours.”

He fluffed in response, suddenly flustered. “Nothin’ really that important goin’ on there,” he blurted, looking away quickly. There wasn’t a blush to hide or anything but he couldn’t help it. He really wasn’t sure he wanted to go into detail about his feelings. Especially when the one he was talking to was the cause of those feelings. “I actually recently had wine wit’ Al, so I guess accordin’ to Molly’s standards I should be good for now. Which is bullshit but eh.” Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned the fact that he and Al drank together now. Hopefully, Husk wouldn’t pry for details on that, he wasn’t gonna go spilling his friend’s secrets now.

Al had spent more than one evening spilling all his thoughts to a rather uninterested husk, that was far from the information he wanted to know about. “Y'cant trust whatever shit people say is “good enough” unless you start thinkin” it’s true yourself. Its important enough that mentionin’ it got ya all riled up, aint it? I know Al wouldn’t say shit and neither would I, if youre wonderin.“ It’s for Science, of course. Thats all.

He puffs his cigarette. “Fine. I guess I can tell ya… _some_ details. Don’t ‘sepct any names though.” Where to starts with this whole mess? “I dunno, he’s sweet in his own way and even though he’s kinda sarcastic and prudent, I actually find it kinda- well, very, attractive.” He was pretty sure heat was radiating off him by now. “He’s a swell guy overall. He’s good wit’ magic tricks and it never ceases to amaze me how wonderful of a man he is.” Should he say more? Was that too much? What if he just lied and said it was Pentious? Would that be too obvious of a lie?

“Sounds like the guy is kinda… Obnoxious. And pretentious.” Curiousity killed the cat today, because Husk could no longer form full sentences without substantial effort. Who the hell else in this hotel knew magic tricks? And why didn’t he know about them before now? If it wasn’t obvious his obliviousness by now (or as Alastor had called it: hopelessness, and loss of belief he had a chance), Husk only squinted as every gear in his brain was turning to figure out who Arakniss could possibly be talking about. “Well just go and tell the lucky guy how much you love him then, ain’t gonna hurt none.” Husk bit down on his tongue after using the word ‘lucky’ and took a swig of the drink again. Too many feelings, get them out.

“I got the courage ta kill a man but ain’t got it in me to tell one I love ‘im.” He sighed, “he ain’t obnoxious! If anythin’ I wish he talked ta me more…” He downed the last of his own glass, “only person gon’ end up hurt is me, probably. If the way the rest of my afterlife’s been goin’ is any indication, anyway. Tsk, doubt he’d consider himself lucky if he knew _I_ was pinin’ after him, toots.” Not only was Arackniss clueless, but he was also depressed to the point where even if he did realize Husk clearly returned his feelings- he would likely doubt his intuition and end up at the same conclusion as now.

Another nickname, another short hiss. "You ought ta shut up about all this shit talking about yourself... Aint no one think you're that bad 'sides yourself, if it aint fuckin' obvious by now. And regardless of who the fuck you're talkin' about, I'm sure he ain't too keen on you insultin yourself this much either. So fuck off with that, you're acting like you're horse shit when you're not." That's about as close as you'll get to a compliment from Husk; him getting so pissed off at self deprication that he has to refute every word of it. "Go talk to him then! What're you sittin round here for?"

“Eh, self-deprecation is the best medication or whatever. Only way I know how ta talk about myself.” He sighs, “thing is I _am_ talkin to him. Literally right fucken’ now.” He wasn’t too sure if Husk would catch on to that, part of him hoped not. Maybe if he didn’t he could at least be saved the trouble of Husk being disgusted or angry with him over his feelings.

“Then you’d be fuckin dumb to not realize I’m the one telling you to shut up the fuckin’ lies already.” Husk definitely caught up, but he didn’t immediately reply. There wasn’t a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue. Just silence. Niss had finally fuckin’ figured out Husk’s feelings and was screwing with him. Fuck it, what’s a little alcohol poisoning when you’re dead anyway? “Ain’t gotta fucking shove it in my face that you figured it out, asshole. Don’t gimme any fuckin’ pity, I get enough of that shit from Al already.” Theres never been a better time to chug a full bottle before now. He can’t die a second time, right?

“Figured _what_ out? That I have negative brain cells? Pretty sure I knew that a while ago!” He sucked in a breath, he was pretty sure he wanted to poison himself right now. If only his own poison worked on himself. “I ain’t shovin’ shit in yer face other than the fucken’ fact that I finally mustered enough fucking courage to tell ya I love you!” Tears were blurring his vision and he quickly covered his mouth as soon as those words came out. _So much for trynna be subtle._

Husk didn’t react at first, not until every drop was gone from his 6th and final bottle, because he sure as hell wasn’t gonna deal with this shit unless he was as far from sober as possible. “Listen here, shitbag, I’m only gonna say this once.” With the bottle tossed aside, Husk used both his hands to grab Arakniss’ collar and pull him close to growl in his face. “If youre fuckin’ lying to me, if you’re going to really fuckin’ go this far to make me look like a goddamn pining dumbass just to fuckin’ throw me out after you had a good laugh, im gonna fuckin kill you, and you’re gonna feel every second of it. So you better be fuckin listening, because I’ve been fuckin’ lovin’ you for ages now and I’m not about to get my hopes up if you’re shittin me. Got it?”

His eyes went wide. Without a word, he pressed his lips onto Husk’s.

Not. The response he expected. In the few seconds that kiss lasted, Husk felt like he was totally sober for the first time in weeks. The aggressive hold immediately released as he just tried to process what the _fuck_ was going on, because thinking took too much of his energy at the moment.

Arackniss himself was having a bit of a hard time thinking after that impulsive decision he made. He hoped he wasn’t gonna regret that and that Husk hadn’t just been messing with him or something. At least he’d gotten to kiss him. That was nice.

If he really thought husk was messing with him, then Arakniss hadn’t listened to a single word he’d said. Husk wanted to say something nice, something about how he enjoyed that, but from the combination of all the alcohol and pure shock, all he managed to do was fall off his barstool and pass out.

Arackniss yelped and rushed over to him. “H-Husk? Ya alright there?” Shit, what the fuck had he done?

Nothing that Husk hadnt experienced before, at least. Passed out drunk wasn’t as much of a hobby as it used to be, but it certainly wasn’t unfamiliar to him either. Regardless, he still managed to grab hold onto Niss’ arm and hold it tight enough to leave a mark. “Ya fuckin dumbass… Help me up.”

He quickly got up and grabbed a hold of Husk with all six arms, pulling him up. He was strong for someone so small. “Was—uh, too soon?”

Too soon? Not soon enough, he just got startled is all. Years of drowning your emotions out with liquor, and then suddenly you’re sober and feeling everything at once? A big chance for him. “You asshole…” Regardless, all he did was grab Arakniss to pull him into another kiss, making sure he wasn’t the only one unstable on his feet

Arackniss is quick to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Husk’s neck to pull him yet closer. Al had been right, after all. He should take advice from him more often.

Now if only Al could take his own advice. If he’s in a good mood, expect plenty of I told you so next time hes around. Arakniss would be the first and hopefully only person to hear this, but Husk was truly content for the first time in years. With such a feeling, came his own unconscious purring, one that he personally hated. But like hell was he going to end this just to make that stop.

Arackniss’s lips curled into a small smile, he didn’t break the kiss though. He thought the purring was adorable and if anything he found it comforting and slightly relaxing. He found himself melting into Husk’s embrace and some of his hands subconsciously started to caress Husk’s chest and massage the base of his ears. He had always been fond of cats, even when alive.

If anything, those actions just made the slight purring grow louder, and regrettably he pulled away from the kiss with a scowl. “…yourrre doin’ that on purrrpose.” Husk had to once again bite his tongue to stop the noise, though not once did he make any move to let go of his grasp.

“Maybe so, but can ya blame me? It’s cute!” He smiles up at him brightly. He doesn’t wanna risk crossing boundries so he halts his advances on the cat’s body and settles for simply hugging him.

The real reasons behind it didnt make him any less emotional, if anything it just increased things further. “Annoying fucker…” Though once the attention was off of him directly, the same noise just started again as Husk held onto the hug like it was a lifeline. “Someone’s gonna fuckin see this… You’re gonna kill my rep.”

“Fine then, I’ll stop.” He attempts to peel himself away from Husk’s grasp. He doesn’t want Husk to feel like Arackniss would try and push him into anything. Even though he knew Husk clearly wasn’t actually all that annoyed with his hug, he could be as much of a tease as Angel if he wanted to.

Thats just making him even _more_ of an asshole. How much more like a cat could he be, clawing into Arakniss’ coat to ensure he doesn’t lose the attention he sought. In time, he’ll want absolutely Nothing. But now isn’t one of those times. “Dont you fuckin dare, I’ll claw your eyes out.”

He smirked, “all eight o’ them?” He complied, however. Pulling him back into a hug and nuzzling into his fur.

“Every fuckin’ one of them if you’re gonna be a dick…” Much better, far more comforting. He can’t wait to hear all the shit hes gonna get for this tomorrow from everyone, but right now that didn’t matter near as much as Warmth.

He winced slightly at being called a dick. Even though he knew Husk probably didn’t mean that, he still had trouble not taking such things to heart. Especially when these were thoughts so like those words that plagued him anytime he did something even a little off. He hoped Husk hadn’t noticed his sudden stiffness since he was able to bounce back and respond with a chuckle instead.


	3. What's Wrong With Husk? - Fluff/Suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suggestive" isn't quite smut, but in this case is often the leadup to it and the difference will be specified. Smut will be marked as such instead

Only than wrong wit’ ya is that ya think there’s somethin’ wrong wit’ you!!! Stop that fer fuck’s same. If I’m bein’ told ta be less hard on myself, I’m askin’ the same of you ‘cuz I live you.

…fuck off ya hypocrite, you dont count with that question. You’re fuckin’ biased.

“Hey! I did say I was trynna do the same thing, y’know!? An’ so what if I’m biased!” He pouted. “I jus’ wanted ta see ya smile for once!” Ever since Al had mentioned Husk’s apparent smiling every once in a while, Arackniss had been craving to see one for himself. Husk was handsome as fuck frowning and he really wanted to know if he could make him smile at least once. “It didn’ work though.” 

“Why the hell would you ever want to see that mess?” Husk had immediately wanted to smile at the compliment, as well as hearing that Niss wanted to see is, but like hell was he gonna ruin his tough persona that easily. Though, he did have to cover his mouth up with his hand to make it easier. “Ain’t seein’ your own stupid nice smile enough?”

“Because I’ve nevah been able ta make you smile before an’ I wanna be able to!” He complained. “Ya say that like I spend the day actively lookin’ at my reflection!” He whined, thiugh he fluffed when his own smile was complimented. It wasn’t fair how easily Husk could fluster him!

“Well why don’t ya? You ought to.” Maybe if he got Niss flustered enough the topic would drop and hed be too distracted? Only problem was, the more he got flustered, the cuter he got. And it was like hell using his hand to cover up the beginnings of his own adoring grin. Not now not now- “I never smile, idiot, why would I start now?”

Arackniss’s gaze dropped as he fluffed even more. He shyly looked back up at Husk, “Al said you smiled sometimes…”

“…goddammit-” All that was left for Husk to do was slam his face down into the table before he starting actually fucking giggling or something dumb like that. Don’t look at him, and all problems will be solved. “It was like- one time, I didnt know he was gonna /tell/ people about that.”

“I wanna be the reason you smile…” One of his hands subconsciously began to run its claws along Husk’s fur, scratching his head softly as a thoughtful look crossed his face. He really wanted to see Husk smile and he wondered if there was any way for him to achieve that.

“Fuck offfff.” Oh. Well being pet was a nice feelings at least. Maybe he could make a compromise? As long as Niss didnt stop that, Husk would rase his face up from the desk to halfway show his adoring smile. “Fuckin happy now?”

He pulled the cat into a kiss before his own grin formed, “very!” He continued to scratch his head and even added one hand to rub the base of his ears.

Oh dear fucking god. Don’t pass out again. “Why are you so fucking cheesy-” Niss saw it Once. And now he can lay his head down again and die of embarrassment as the loud purring starts again.

“I ain’t! Yer the one makin’ me this way, ya fucken’ idiot.” Still, there was a fond smile on his lips as he added even more hands to scratch along Husk’s fur delicately. He loved hearing him purr.

If Husk had any choice in the matter whatsoever he wouldn’t be doing it. But he’s not been this relaxed in a long time, and sometimes you gotta make sacrifices. “I’m not doin shit, youre the one that keeps fuckin’ with me trying to make me do dumb shit-”

“Al doesn’ mind it when we do dumb shit togetha!” He whined, he wasn’t trying to make Husk jealous or anything of the sort. He doubted Al was reason for Husk to be jealous anyway. He was chasing after Niss’s fratello, after all. He just wanted to whine a little. Not often did he get a chance to properly express emotions. “Would ya rather then I stop?” He slowly began to remove his hands from their place in Husk’s fur.

One of these days, Niss was gonna get hurt by Husk's claws on accident. Not today, at least, though he did use them to quickly grab onto the arm before it pulled away. "He does dumb shit all the time, its normal for him. And he don't do embarrassin' shit like this." Used to be a Very good reason for husk to be jealous. Not so much anymore.

“Clearly ya haven’ gotten him ta drink five bottles of red Italian wine before,” he muttered. He complied and went back to petting him. “An’ for it bein’ embarrasin’ ya sure don’t seem ta be displeased by it.” He leaned in to place a quick kiss on his nose.

“He hates drinkin’ round me cuz he knows he’ll say dumb shit that I can make fun of him for later.” Well now youre getting him to hiss. Hes Flustered let him Live. “You’re being dumb, I’m tryin to not make ya feel bad. I aint got much rep left with you anyway.”

That got a low chuckle from him, “only rep ya ever had fer me was that you somehow made me fall for you~.” Okay, so he was a tiny bit of a flirt sometimes. Probably ran in Italian blood, was the conclusion he’d come up with. It was only fair; Husk made _him_ flustered all the time, after all. And besides, he meant what he said.

Just the quiet laugh bristled Husk’s fur to stand on its end, and he nearly slammed his head into the table for letting that happen. “Thats your own fault for doin’ somethin’ that stupid, least I made the smart decision by stickin’ around with you.”

A small frown settled on his faze and his gaze shifted to the countertop. It had been a long time since he had last been in love. It wasn’t too easy to get him to melt for someone. Last time he’d ended up broken and sobbing and he ended up drinking a bit too much, even for him. 

The idea of love being stupid wasn’t one that never crossed his mind. Still, the impact from the last time wouldn’t allow him to take it very lightly. Were his eyes becoming wet? Oh fuck, right now wasn’t the time to cry. That would be even stupider than anything.

He rubbed harshly at his eyes before clearing his throat. No words came out. He simply let out a sigh and slumped. Husk didn’t need to see him like this. But it was too late.

Niss didn’t need to see Husk this way either. But once the insults and teasing got too far, his protective nature overpowered his hesitation. Having said that, Husk was no longer hiding his face, now jumping over the counter and full prepared to tackle Niss onto the ground with this hug if he needed to. “Hey asshole, you know I didnt mean that shit. I’m not gonna say this junk to anyone else cause i dont give a flying fuck about anyone else. Look. I fuckin love you. And that shit aint gonna change, cuz youre not stupid, im just in fuckin’ shock that someone like you’d give a damn about someone like me.”

He didn’t quite react at first. He took a moment to process things and another to think his words over before speaking. “It ain’t…it ain’t that. I know ya didn’ mean that…it jus’…re-awoke a mem’ry, I guess. Word association- I’m kinda braindead at this point. Jus’…something that happened long ago that I really shouldn’ be dwellin’ on now.” He took a shaky breath before a small smile crawled on his features, “I love you too, Husk.” He blinked, processing the last sentence, “is it really that hard ta think? Why the fuck wouldn’ I? I mean, I always though o’ ya as bein’ on the same lev’l as me. Actually a bit higher, really. I saw it the other way ‘round if anythin’.”

“I aint gonna get in an argument about you about what I deserve and dont, it ain’t the time for that.” Maybe punching wasn’t the best solution to this situation. Though, he didn’t see how else he should react either. Maybe just a gentle shoulder shove instead. “So ya got some PTSD, I’ll learn not to mention it again. So don’t fuckin’ act like its your fault or you’re doing the wrong thing by feeling.”

“Yer sweet ta me, Husk.” He smiles softly. Maybe Husk didn’t give the type of affection others considered affection but it was better than nothing to Arackniss. He chuckled lightly at the shove, “yer calwas are out, you’re gonna fuckin’ pierce through me, idiot.” Ah, there he was. Back to vulgar language and whatnot. His classic ‘I couldn’t give any less fucks if I tried’ frown didn’t return to his face though. He didn’t feel a need to seem emotionless around Husk. He felt safe and comfortable. That was good. Husk was good.

The claws out weren’t intentional- another side effect of his heightened emotions, particularly when he was defending his- well, not friend anymore. What were they exactly? God now hes gonna overthink again. Not the time. Husk retracted them as soon as it was pointed out, as well as moved his hands away to keep himself from hurting anyone. “Not my fault you keep me from thinkin’ straight, if you werent so damn distracting it wouldn’t have happened.”

He fluffed before his smile turned into a small smirk. He pulled Husk closer by the collar and danced his fingers up his arms, “that so~?” Yep, definitely the Italian in him.

Yep, he’s screwed. Husk’s ears fell flat backwards as he froze in place, letting out a quiet trill. “D-dick… Obviously…” Well if he wasn’t distracted before he was now. Watch out, his claws are out again.

Arackniss chuckled and pulled him into a chaste kiss, “whatevah’ ya say, darlin’~.” He didn’t usually like openly flirting with anyone but Husk was an exception from that. He didn’t really mind the claws. Wouldn’t be the first time he was scratched by claws, likely wouldn’t be the last.

Husk might actually apologize for the first time in his life if he actually scratched him like that. He wasn’t much one for flirting unless he knew it would get a reaction, and even then he couldn’t process it being returned. “Are you gonna do any fuckin more than that or are you gonna make me?”

“Well, that depends how far you’ll let me go~.” He wrapped a set of arms around Husk’s waist and diligently played with his tail. 

Nope- nopenopenope. Him and alastor (unfortunately or not, depending on who you ask) shared the same weakeness in that regard. A long lasting hiss was the best noise he could manage if he didn’t want to cuss Niss out. “I fucking- hate.” Nothing specific. He just Hates. “Take a fucking guess.”

Arackniss took his hands away and put them up in a sort of surrender. “That’s all ya needed ta say, hun.” He wasn’t about to force Husk into something he didn’t want. He was a bad person, sure, but not that type of bad person.

Husk wasn’t exactly good at communicating if it hadn’t been obvious before. That’s exactly the /opposite/ of what he wants, and to prove it the claws still didn’t retract from the jacket in front of them “Aint fuckin far…. How you can get me all fuckin’ worked up like that and then stop…”

“Oh! Would you like me to continue, then~?” He kissed his cheek and allowed one hand to make its way back to stroke Husk’s tail. He might have only a fourth of a braincell but he knew how to use it…sometimes.

Is he supposed to actually say yes? He didn’t think he was fully capable of saying those words out loud. “…if you don’t I’ll punch you-” Hopefully the same message got across either way

“Yeah, that seems about right,” he smiled and gently started stroking his tail. 

Another loud hiss, and burying his face into Niss' chest to avoid the stupid look on his face being seen. "You're just as much a fuckin tease as angel is 'round al- Brotherly fuckin resemblance."

“Well, we had ta be related _somehow,_ doncha think, babe?” He smiles down at him and uses two unoccupied hands to scratch his head and the base of his ears, wrapping his third set around his waist to pull him closer to his chest while the bottom set continued to play with the tail. He did fluff slightly when Husk put his face in his chest, where happened to be a very large and sensitive mark- thankfully it was only a small amount of pressure and not direct contact. Otherwise, he might have been even more of a mess than customary. 

Husk would never speak of this moment ever again, he’d already easily made up that decision in his mind. Right now, if Niss wasn’t holding him up, he’d have already lost stability in his legs and be on the ground, though he wouldn’t have passed out just yet. Husk couldn’t even decide whether to purr, or trill, or hiss, so it came out as a mix of all three jumbled and switching around. “Dont- fuckin call me-” you know what? He’s done protesting. Time to accept his fate

He chuckled softly and sped up his movements, he liked the little sounds Husk made in reaction. He kissed the top of his head daintily before using one hand to lift his chin up and press their lips together.

/Now/ he was gonna pass out. Or. Maybe not? Which situation was the better option? Regardless, Husk’s brain turned off sometime in the last few seconds, and he quickly grabbed onto Niss’ coat and tugged on it with all his strength to ensure he stays

Arackniss deepens the kiss and one of his hands starts caressing Husk’s back along with the rest of the movements from his other five arms. This was nice.


	4. Overlord!Niss - Fluff/Suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also the thread where they agreed the relationship was official

The ebony spider taps his staff on the floor for no reason other than he felt like it. “Husky!” He motions for him to take a seat in one of the golden plush chairs. Most of the seats were covered in variations of gold, red and black silk. So was just about everything else. “You were right, my abilities do come in handy when it comes to fuckin’ over other overlords,” he chirps nonchalantly.

Never before had Husk felt such a comfortable chair before. Even his bed was a bit too stiff for his taste, but this was as close to heaven as you could get down here. "Cant say im fuckin' surprised. Knew you had it in ya if you ever wanted to do it. Badass fucker."

That earned a low chuckle from the spider. “Ya like ehat I’ve done wit’ the place? Had Bella help me out with redecoratin’. Mothra had a few too many...unpleasant materials layin’ ‘round. Think he mighta been affiliated wit’ Val.” He took his golden-lined tophat and placed it on a nearby table. “Feel like silk always does the trick.”

"Hey, if he was, that'll make for a fuckin' headline, huh? Oughta get you a room at the hotel so you can move this shit in." Husk couldn't help his curiousity, taking off the black hat of his own and putting on the gold one. "How'd I look?"

“Like a charmer,” he smiled as he placed a kiss on his cheek. “Eh, don’ feel like being interviewed about what happened. I think I still got the body in the closet somewhere...” He shrugged, “Jack’ll take care o’ that, easy I’m sure.” 

"Ah shuddup, idiot." Husk wiped the kiss off of his cheek, though if his unhidden smile was any indication, he didn't really mind. "I'll be honest, aint got a clue on half the people youre talkin' about. If they aint customers I probably haven't met 'em."

“Co-workers o’ mine. Well, part o’ the mafia I lead. ‘Celt Bella. Bella’s an overlord all da way on the other side o’ Hell. Owns a theatre. She came here ta bug me until I agreed to take over Mothra’s territory, though.” He tapped his staff against the floor loudly this time. In came three characters. A tall, femenine dog dressed in what could only be classified as a masquerade dress and a long fluffy purple scarf draping on her shoulders; a less tall crow cheeing on an oat straw and a little red imp with a large grin.

Oh- People. Shit. As soon as Husk noticed them, the hat was promptly taken off and his smile disappeared. "Sup, bitches? So which one'a yous the bella character?"

Bella raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, “you’re insinuating I look enough like a man that you have to ask!” She groans dramatically and fans herself, making her way to where Niss is and sitting herself on the armrest of his chair. This earned her a glare from the spider, “I can’t ever tell if yer trynna irritate me or be dramatic...”

“It’s a little bit of both, my dear~!”

"Funnily enough I try not to assume that shit." Husk was already busy laying himself over an entire chair to where he was seeing everything upside down anyway. "Anyone else wanna do introductions or we just gonna carry on?"

“That corvid’s Jack, my most trusted man on da team. Imp’s Mark and an erratic lil’ shit. And Bella here is...” She presses a kiss on Arackniss’s cheek and he rolls his eyes, “Bella is Bella...”

"Bella's a bitch and the rest are tolerable. Got it." Husk didnt have any real reason to actually be jealous of her with how nonchalant Niss was acting. Still, didnt mean he couldn't take a few jabs here and there. "Good to finally meet the whole crew."

Bella gasped and draped herself over Arackniss dramatically, “he’s calling me a bitch, do something Nissy!!!”

He lets out an irritated sigh and pushes her off, “how’s that for somethin’, toots~?”

“You’re so ruuuude!” She groans after getting back up and dusting off her dress.

“Nice ta meet ya too!!” Mark chirps, climbing onto Arackniss’s head so he can reach over and shake Husk’s paw erratically.

“Why am I always bein’ smooshed by you idiots...”

Husk didn't take any hesitation in showing off his claws with the other hand while the first was being held onto. "Might wanna go ahead and let go of that. Aint one for being touched." He nearly allowed himself to laugh when Bella was shoved off, but not quite, not when he didn't know these people at all.

Mark grinned and let go of his hand, his movement was quick so he ended up falling from Niss’s head onto his lap. “Oh, hi boss!!”

“Hello, Mark,” he sighed.

Jack shook his head and turned to Husk, “don’t mind ‘em, they don’ quite think things true before they happen. Mark is impulsive and energetic.”

Bella hugged Arackniss and tried to pull him to his chest only to earn a deep growl from him. “You make those noises in the bedroom, too, Nissy~?” He hissed in response and shoved her away, sending Mark tumbling from his lap. 

Jack face palmed(winged?) and sighed, “Bella we’ve been over this...”

“Oh, I know, I know. But he always has such fun reactions!”

“One day I will shoot you,” Arackniss hissed.

“They don’ think things through,” Jack repeated solemnly. 

Well now it seemed like Bella was pushing his limits on purpose. "Congratulations, Jack, consider yourself the faster person I've ever warmed up to because youre the only guy in this room with common sense. Myself included." Only then did Husk realize he hadnt put his black hat back on, and sat up straighter so he could do just that. "Dare ya to shoot her, it'll be fun."

Arackniss sighed and put his own tophat back on.

Bella huffed, “and just who do you think you are telling Nissy to shoot me!?”

"Name's Husk. Probably havent heard of me. I drink booze and that's my whole personality." He really wasn't sure whether or not Arakniss had told any of them about the relationship, and with them being his friends it wasn't Husk's place to tell.

“Oh, so yer the one that’s got my tootsie-pop all fluffy!” Jack cawed. Bella gasped, “how did you do it!? I was convinced he hated everyone—“

“No, yer jus’ annoying,” Arackniss muttered, taking a sip from the flask at the end of his staff and offering some to Husk.

“Rude.”

“Im a fuckin’ magical fairy in disguise.” Alright so they did know. Bad timing for his hair to stand on its end as he glanced back over to Niss for a sense of stability again. Husk would never say no to a little extra alcohol and grabbed ahold of the flask, careful to make sure the other 3 couldn’t suddenly snatch it away. “Make a wish.”

“You have more sarcasm than Arackniss and that’s saying something,” Bella scoffed before seating herself in a nearby chair.

“We gon’ have a fucken cat verse dog thing goin’ wit’ you two now?” Jack ruffled his feathers as he and Mark both took their own seats.

“Maybe the sarcasm means I like ya. Guess you’ll just have to wait and figure that out yourself.” Right now, all husk really felt like doing was just spending time around his non-official-partner, not fighting for no reason. Though these three weren’t too bad

“Alright ya three. Any updates?”

“Rumor has it Alastor may not be in power much longer,” Bella mentioned as she inspected her claws.

Mark shuddered, “that can’t be good if someone’s powerful ‘nough ta take _him_ down.”

Arackniss said nothing, though his usual frown deepened ever so slightly. So word had gotten around, then. Did Alastor let word get out or did someone else overhear.

“Wait, don’ ya work under him?” Jack turned to Husk, “what’s dis mean for you?”

Alastor wouldn’t share news of his voluntary “resignation” with anyone besides Arakniss and, theoretically, Angel if it succeeded. But at least hed be grateful to hear that people didn’t know the reason why. Even Husk gave arakniss a curious look hearing that.

“Hell if I know, I don’t work for anyone but myself. I got a bar to run, just means I get to hang out in a fancier place with some cool as fuck people.” Not referring to all of them, of course. But that didn’t need to be specified. “Lot more spacious here than the hotel, maybe I’ll move in too.”

“We do have plenty of spare rooms. I believe an archangel is staying in one of them as of now,” Bella crossed her legs and flipped her fluffy ear back. 

“That and Niss pays well,” Mark chirped.

“It’s only $30,000,” Arackniss mumbled. It was only 10,000 higher than he paid them before he took over so it didn’t seem like a great change to him. He was told he had a knack for spoiling people he cared about or that worked for him; he never really cared for being paid back.

“Yeah, 30,000 a _week,”_ Jack retorted.

Oh, speaking of him spoiling people. Now seemed like a great opportunity for Niss to shove a flask into Husk’s hands. “A gift,” he explained.

It was a flask made of pure gold that he had made himself, engraved in it were detailed symbols one would associate with poker: hearts, diamonds, spades. Each of them were carved out of different types of gems he’d managed to get his hands on one way or another.

“…holy shit- Youre fucking insane.” Husk wasn’t about to pretend to be so humble as to give this back, though he was grateful how the heat of his face couldn’t be seen under the fur. “But- you ain’t paying me to stay here if I’m not doin’ anything. You just gotta accept the offer to put up with my bullshit for free”

Arackniss chuckled, “I’d love ta put up wit’ yer bullshit, dear.” He presses a chaste kiss on the feline’s paw before turning to the others, “ya three can go if ya want.”

“Cool, I’mma go run around an’ shit,” Mark announced as he made a dash for the door on all fours. Jack followed after him screeching about being careful and Bella retired because she needed to go treat herself- whatever that meant.

Husk shook off his hand while the other three were still in the room, though as soon as they disappeared he wasted no time in tackling Niss with a hug, nearly knocking over the throne-like chair. “You asshole, youre too fuckin nice to people.”

Arackniss wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck, “why do ya think that? I’m only doin’ my job to the best o’ my abilities, dear.”

“Cuz… People take advantage of ya when youre that nice. An’ try to get stuff out of you.” Much better than having to keep up the face he was putting on before. Though he was careful to keep the purring quiet, in case the walls were too thin.

“Ya say that like I do it ta everyone I meet. Bit o’ money ain’t something irreplaceable if ya work smart ‘nough. Ya think I got myself sent down here playin’ nice?” He took his paw and kissed it again, “bein’ robbed a bit is the last thing that worries me.” 

He spoiled people he loved and cared for, not everyone was gonna be getting hand-made gifts from him unless he thought they’d earned them. He wasn’t that stupid that he let himself get attached to anyone, he knew the works of Hell better than most. He had worked for many overlords in the past due to the business he was involved in. Even Vox had hired him and his boys many-a-time to do the dirty work. He didn’t mind it as long as his team got treated properly.

Meanwhile, Husk knew very little about the politics and structure of hell. Before Alastor brought him around, he didn’t spend a single night outside of casinos and bars. Even if he had the interest, there’s no way he could have had the knowledge.

“Yeah whatever, fuckin nerd… Just… ‘Member I aint doing this shit when those other guys are around- They aint earned my trust yet.”

“Yes, I know, that’s why I’m doin’ it now,” he placed more kisses up and down his arm. pulling him closer to his chest with the arms wrapped around his waist. So he might have been pampering him a little, but where was the fun if he didn’t? He might not get the chance if anyone decided it was a good time to ask to see him, after all.

Husk had long since passed the point where he’d be shoving Niss off for stuff like this, yet not quite at the point where he’d ask. So times like this felt more rare, more pure. Though he did lose an uncharacteristic giggle at the kisses on his arm. “Hey- been meanin’ ta ask. Cuz every fuckin’ person wants to know. Is this like… A thing?” Yes Husk youre so good at words

Arackniss hummed, “think every fuckin’ person might include me as well, toots.” He placed a quick kiss on his head, “I’d like ta make it official if that’s alright wit’ ya, of course.” He had actually been meaning to ask Husk the same thing, although ‘what are we?’ sounded quite stupid in his head so he had put it off. One hand reached up to scratch the base of Husk’s ear softly. He knew by now that was an action that would please Husk.

Immensely. As long as Niss was the one doing it, any tension he had would immediately dissolve. “Course its fuckin’ alright, otherwise wouldnta asked… Charlie knows now… She wants ta meet ya… Somethin about you make me happy or whatever…” Hopefully Arakniss had a lock on his door, or at least people that were respectful enough to knock first

“I’ve met ‘er father an’ mother on occasions. Don’ know what _they_ gotta say ‘bout me.” He shifted slightly so he could pull Husk onto his lap comfortably and one hand began to play diligently with his tail. “Perhaps I should stop by an’ say hi ta her.”

“Itd make her happy… ‘pparently al made you sound like husband material or somethin’.” That always made Husk a very Different kind of flustered as he held tighter onto Arakniss than he had before. “Aint met them anyway… Don’t really wanna with their rep.”

He let out a thoughtful hum as he twirled his tail with one claw and stroked the base with another. “Well, Lucifer actually ain’t too bad. Neither’s Lilith. Obviously, we’re in Hell, but all things considered…” He smiled and placed a kiss on Husk’s head.

And theres the involuntary growl that came to replace the soft purring. “Is anyone a-actually nice round here? Theres a reason we got shot down.”

Niss took his hands away from his tail so he could reach for the flask at the end of his staff, not even realizing this might bother Husk as the attention was placed elsewhere, “nice as ya can be when you’re in Hell, I s’ppose. Or if ya were Hellborn, like Cahrlie, then I’d suppose ya ain’t down here for bein’ a bad person.”

Restating: husk can’t Ask for stuff like that. So instead the best thing is to just glare up to Niss until he gets the Goddam Hint. “Still dont trust ‘em. You hear how they treat her idea? I mean- its stupid, but id never say it to her fact like them.”

Arackniss shrugs, “still better parents than my father so I can’t really say anythin’. Ain’t my place ta do so. I don’ think they mean ta hurt ‘er any, they funded her endeavors regardless of what they said, no?” Somewhere during his talk, he had allowed his hands to travel back on Husk’s tail to keep playing with it. “They clearly care ‘bout her ‘nough to give ‘er the chance. Even if they ain’t the best at show’n it.”

“If ya got billions to spend, a couple hundred grand doesnt mean shit to ya.” And there comes the relaxation again. Husk had long since closed his eyes and was now kneading the fabric his hands grasped. “Parents are shit anyway. Never fuckin knew mine and I aint worse off for it.”

“I dunno, my ma was good ta me an’ the twins while she was ‘live. Don’ know how I coulda got farther than sev’n wit’out her.” The last part came out as a mumble as he recalled the first time he ever considered ending things before ma came in and sung to him. It was for her that he hadn’t lost every little piece of respect towards others. He just wanted ma to be proud, even now that he was in Hell. He took a shaky breath before sighing, “some parents ain’t ever there for ya an’ others keep ya together. It ain’t a coin ya can flip an’ hope ta get it right. More than two kinda people out there.”

“Wish I could say I nevah’ met Henroin. Even better if I’d gotten the twins outta there quicker.” He dragged a claw down his tailbone slowly before delicately bringing it up so he could place a quick kiss on it. 

“…sound like you got half the batch good at least.” Husk wasn’t one to press when clearly Niss had no intentions of diving in deeper. If him and Alastor had a talk, theyd find even more to have in common. “Everyone got regrets in life. Point is what you do with the shit now.” Even the gentle movement made husk growl more. “Motherfucker-”

Half? Less than half. Ma had died far too early for it to be only half. But he couldn’t complain. He raised an eyebrow at the reaction and kissed at again, this time more deliberately, he would stop if Husk asked him to. But he liked the growling if he was being honest. It was hot. Not that he would admit that out loud. 

Husk would never ask him to stop because it implied he wasn’t enjoying himself. And then itd never happen again. It was an odd mix between purring and growling, easily changeable depending on the actions Niss took.

Arackniss smiled and trailed kisses on as much of Husk’s tail as he could, pulling him plush to his chest. Not enough pressure applied to his chest when he did so he wouldn’t give a reaction quite yet from that.

Maybe once Husk recovered he would suddenly remember the easy way to get back at him. But right now he was currently dying a second time trying not to scream. A long lasting hiss was all the noise he could manage since his voice had long since left.

There was a knock at the entrance of the room that caused Arackniss to pause his kisses and strokes, “yes?”

“The Princess o’ Hell’s at the door,” announced Mark’s voice. _Of course it had to be now._

 _Panic._ Just like any normal cat that would have been disturbed, Husk immediately scattered out of Niss’ arms to sit on top of his own chair. Not even in the seat, but on top of the back. Just when he might have been about to get some sleep.

“Tell ‘er to fuck off-”

A small silence, “are you two fuckin’? I can-”

“Mark, jus’ stop talkin’.”

“Right-o. So do I let ‘er in or?”

“…she wants to meet ya anyway. Might as well get it over with. Problems some congrats for you as well or some shit.”

Arackniss sighed tiredly, “let ‘er in, Mark.”

“Cool!” There was shuffling outside and the door was thrown open to reveal the Princess of Hell in an apple-red dress carrying what seemed to be some sort of gift, she was beaming. “Hi! You must be Arackn- Husk?”

“Geez, don’t look so happy to see me.” Husk was trying his best not to tear up the cloth draping over the chair in his nervous tension. “Told him you wanted to say hi. Pretend I’m not here.”

“Oh, I just thought you were still at the bar…” She smiled awkwardly before turning back to Arackniss, “I only recently got your name but I have to say I’m super happy for you having taken over this place!” She squealed. “What happened to the guy before you though?”

“Ya wanna see ‘im?” Arackniss offered, motioning to a closet door at the far end of the room.

“Oh, does he still live here?”

“Somethin’ like that, I guess.”

“Well, I don’t wanna disturb him. I’m here to meet you after all!” Her energy scared Arackniss a little, only because the only other over the top happy person he knew was his sister. He nodded at her and offered a seat. “Oh, thank you!” She gasped, “these are so soooft!”

“Ya want one?” He was pretty sure saying ‘thank you’ would have been weird. But maybe asking if she wanted a chair was worse? He wasn’t the best at social encounters.

It was a weird feeling to be more protective of an overlord than the innocent, easily shoved aside princess. Husk was going to keep an eye on her like some kind of vulture.

“Again. Youre being way too nice-” Husk reached over to elbow Niss as best he could in the current position. “I aint been at the bar for a couple days. Surprised youre jus’ noticin.”

She chuckled awkwardly, “I haven’t been able to keep track of everything with Alastor and Angel running all over the place in some sort of cat-and-mouse chase, you kno- why are you staring at me like that?”

Arackniss only shrugged when he was elbowed and Charlie handed him the wrapped gift with a large grin, “I hope you like it! Nothing compared to all you already seem to have but I tried!”

“Ah, thank you. I ain’t usually on the receivin’ end of gifts, much appreciated, yer highness.”

“Just Charlie is fine!”

“Right.”

“S'how I always look at people, ya just never cared for noticing before. Figured youd be too busy with planning out the whole dance thing to come by.” At least she seemed to be doing a good job of not screaming like Husk had asked her too. That at least gave him reason to stay calm.

“Well go on, open it. If its booze ya better share.”

Arackniss undid the wrapping to find a golden goblet engraved with black diamonds at the rim and an apple wrapped in a spider web was depicted at its core. “Holy shit…”

Charlie smiled, “my dad actually wanted me to give you that.”

“Huh, Luci’s showin’ off, huh?” 

She giggled, “I guess you can say that!”

“Thank you, principeessa, it’s wonderful.”

Charlie blushed lightly as her smile widened, relief evident on her features. Her gift was received well. 

So similar to the thing Niss had given him, Husk couldn't help but crawl over behind him to get a better look at it. Though at least now he was much better at hiding the shocked expression. 'Hes got a fuckton of money, huh?"

Arackniss couldn’t help a small smile. He had never thought Lucifer would send him a gift of all people. He didn’t often get gifts from anyone, really. He ran a delicate claw over the ruby-cut apple where it had been deliberately cracked and filled with gold to form the web. _‘He must have noticed I’m a fan of details.’_

Charlie eyed Husk’s movements carefully. Was he mad at her? Why was he crawling on the back of Arackniss’s seat? Was there something he saw wrong with the Magne’s gift?

Husk naturally didn’t trust anyone, and Charlie hadnt bought him near enough scotch to earn that from him. “…hes trying to get on your good side.” It was muttered quietly enough where Charlie couldn’t here, but Niss could. “Its a bribe.”

“He was nevah on my bad side ta begin wit’,” he muttered back. There were actually very few people Arackniss hated enough for them to be on his bad side. That being said, not many were on his good side either. He was pretty neutral on everyone as long as he wasn’t dragged into this shit. Lucifer had seemed an interesting character when they’d last met. He’d even thanked Arackniss. Not many people said that to him. He got the job done and they paid his team. That was that. But Lucifer hadn’t been so bad to him.

That being said, Arackniss had severe trust issues and might have been inspecting the goblet for anything and everything. But he found no taboos on it. How strange. Then something like realization hit him, “Charlie, is yer pops trynna buy my silence?”

“Um, I don’t see why he would…”

 _“Because he told me things that night not even you know of,”_ was the muttered reply.

Husk wanted- no, needed to ask what he meant by that. But not while she was around. Another time maybe.

“Alright, everyones bein’ so serious all of a sudden, lighten up. Y'want free cake? I got the practice one from Al, no petals or anythin in this one.”

“Oh, he actually used the _flour_ instead of flowers!”

“He was usin’ flowers? WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO MY RECIPE!?”

“That was your recipe? I didn’t know you baked!” Charlie smiled wide, she loved people who could bake and cook.

Arackniss fluffed, right only Al and Angel and Molly knew he baked, “n-no…”

“Look, hes a dumbass that got caught up in tryin to decide whether to give flowers seperate or do them at the same time. He aint got two brain cells left after all this shit. Char, why ain’t you got someone that actually knows their stuff bakin? Like Angel or somethin’?

Even Husk didn’t know that he baked. Husk was out of the loop on many things, including on who actually planned the dance. But based on the reaction, it would be the worst idea to question him on it further. “Nah, Al couldnt figure out how to google a recipe, so Niss did it for him. Probably copied it down wrong or somethin’, I doubt the guy even knew what flour was.”

“Me? Oh, that’s because,” Charlie stumbled over her words, “Al…offered and I couldn’t just say _no.”_ She let out an awkward chuckle.

“Google? Who the fuck goes to Google fer a good rece- y’know what? Yeah, Google.” He had to stop talking before he accidentally outed even more of his little secrets…like knowing how to dance waltz and decent tango-. He might use that at the dance, actually.

“Well you oughta learn to say no. Guy’s fuckin’ exhausted, and won’t even let himself drink it off, who in the hell knows why for that. He’s gonna be double dead before we even get there.”

Husk smacked Niss in the shoulder for that. _I’m trying to cover up for you, dumbass._ Of course he couldn’t say that out loud, but he thought it Very Loud.

“Well, he refuses to let me help him. I think I heard him mumble something about food being able to feel?”

Arackniss sighed, fuck it, he was already ten feet deep: “food can feel yer emotions an’ will come out shitty if yer feelin’ shitty.”

“Oh, do you cook and not bake?”

“N- oh fuck it, I do both.” He had to be fluffed to the max by now.

“Good fuckin’ thing I never cook then, itd always come out shitty. Whatd you being there have to do with how hes ”“feeling”“?

Husk didn’t trust Charlie one bit. But he didn’t hate her enough for it to stop him from reaching across and giving Niss a sideways hug. “Congrats, proud a ya. Are you the one teachin’ him that shit? Because I’m pretty sure he didn’t learn all that by himself.”

“I don’t know! All I did was offer to help make apple pie! I gave him the recipe and he just about kicked me out!”

“I only taught ‘im how ta…use an oven an’ what measurin’ tools ta use an’ the fastes’ way ta get ingredients he needed an’….how to not fuck up the yeast mix an’ how ta make sure it ain’t under or overdone. Had ta knock him over the head wit’ a pan a few times but that’s how Angel learned too, so…not _all_ of it. Jus’…basics…” He shrugged. 

“Wanted me ta teach ‘im ta make pastries but honestly, thinkin’ on jus’ bringing those myself because if he was that much of a mess in _bakin’,_ there ain’t no hope for pastries.” Those things were worse than food feeling emotions, those things might require blood sacrifices and praying to work, and even then any god was pretty much dead when it came to those. It had taken Arackniss two full years to master pastries.

“What _else_ can you do?” Charlie wondered.

“In the artistic field? Work field? In gener-”

“In the bedroom??” came Bella’s voice from the entrance of the room. “Oh, hello, princess!”

Nope- Bella was a different story and the half assed hug got cut short as Husk failed to hold back a hiss. “So you taught him basically everythin’ he knows, gotcha. You’re not getting anything through his thick skull without a pounding. Dont recommend tellin’ him that though. You mention one thing and hes fuckin’ obsessed with it all of a sudden.” At least charlie would probably be pleased his attention was off of her. For now.

Bella huffed and rolled her eyes, “what’s going on here anyway? Talking about Nissy’s abilities? Which set? From all that I have been able to see, he must have quite the set of skills, no?”

“I mean, I guess,” muttered Arackniss.

“Now I’m curious, what exactly _can_ you do?”

“In terms of…?”

“Bedroom.”

“No.”

“Music.”

“Fine.”

“Oh, can you play instruments?” Charlie piped.

“I can play the sax, alto an’ soprano, I work my way ‘round a piano easy…I can play the guitar an’ know the basics of the bass…guess if ya wanna count voice as an instrument, there’s that?”

“You sing?” Bella leaned into his face.

“Back it off, toots,” he used his staff to push her away, “an’ yes. I can. What else ya wanna know? Might as well get interviewed now…”

“Bed-”

“NO.”

If he wasn’t fluffed before, he definitely was now.

“Hey Bell. Shut the fuck up before I forget that youre his friend.”

It was more than obvious things were increasingly becoming uncomfortable, at least for Husk. It seemed that way for Niss the more he got interrogated, and if that wasn’t true he wouldn’t have reacted at all.

“How about you both go piss off and do somethin’ better with your life and fuck around asking questions about pointless shit that aint none of your business.”

Charlie slumped, “o-okay…”

“Shut up, I know the signs that mean stop. These aren’t any of them.”

“Husk, it’s fine, hun. Jus’ not used ta the attention, ‘s all. Bells knows when she’s taken shit too far.” He smiled at him, “thank you, though.” 

“So about the bed-”

Arackniss threw a nearby plate at her.

“ _That’s_ one of the signs.”

“Um, I should maybe go, then. Sorry if I bothered you,” Charlie muttered as she slowly got up.

“You’re fine, thank you an’ yer father for the gift.”

“Of course.”

They shook hands and Charlie departed, leaving the other three alone. Bella eyes Arackniss.

“What?”

“I just realized there are spots on your suit that seem deliberately folded in certain places. Why?”

“Uh, stylistic choices.”

Husk only felt a little bit guilty about cussing out Charlie. More so when she left so upset. But there were no regrets saying the same thing to bella, whether as a joke or not.

"I'll talk t' her by the way. 'Bout not blamin' you for me being an asshole. ...sorry."

Normally, he wouldve responded to such a question by showing bella his favorite finger. But maybe thatd make things too obvious

“Oh, it’s fine. Don’ gotta do that.”

“Well, I’m bored now,” Bella sighed dramatically before she left the room in the showiest way she could.

“Did she jus’ fucken leave glitter all o’er my floor? An’ white glitter at that!” He would have preferred gold or black or red. He’d clean that up later, though. For now, he just pulled Husk onto his lap, “ya got any questions ta ask me?” He might as well let himself answer some questions while he was tired and honest over any time he was shy about things.

“A fuckin load of ‘em…” Thank god he could relax again, holding onto the same clumps as fabric as before. “Serious ones or not serious first?”

“Eh, I don’ care. Le’s get the serious one outta the way now, how ‘bout?” He stroked his fur delicately while holding him close with the rest of his arms and hands.

Already husk was nearly about to fall asleep in this position and it took quite a lot of effort to keep his eyes open. “What.. The hell did Lucifer tell you? Cuz you sounded fuckin’ scared to death…”

“Scared? No. Wasn’ fear. Worry.” Worry about what would be the next question, he knew. “I can’t really spill too many details. Jus’…Luci don’t live up to his awful rep as much as everyone likes ta think he does.” That might have been an even vaguer answer than Husk wanted. But Lucifer had confided in Arackniss information he’d never even told Lilith. “Mighta ended up bein’ the shoulder ta cry on for the King o’ Hell that night.”

“…still don’t trust the guy. Don’t trust anyone with that much influence. Can’t imagine someone as smiley as him actually cryin’ or somethin. Figured he mighta told you what kinda… Evil plans he had goin on or somethin…”

“Alright, heavy shit over. You can cook and you didn’t tell me?”

“He’s as smiley as Al pretends ta be. End o’ the day they ain’t all that different from us. Bastard even thanked me and kissed my head like the shit you’d expect an angel ta do when it gives blessin’s.” He chuckled softly. He hadn’t been kidding when he said Lucifer wasn’t the worst thing in Hell.

“I…actually prepared dinner when I heard ya were comin’…wasn’ gonna tell ya I made it though…” He was fluffing. A lot. His cooking was something he’d been raised to be embarrassed about. ‘Cooking is for women’ and all that. Though he never saw eye to eye with those views, the disappointment in his father’s eyes the first night he’d found him cooking always left him feeling ashamed.

“They gotta have done somethin’ to make people scared of them. Bottom of the barrel losers like me aint got shit to live up to, so we ain’t gotta pretend to be happy. Better life then they have.”

Husk didn’t have the words to respond, instead leaning up to kiss his unfairly tall boyfriend as comfort instead. “Hell, if its bad I’ll tell ya whether I know its you or not. I aint had proper food in a few days, not a bad time for it.”

“It’s prob’ly gotten cold by now. Might have ta re-make it.” No, too tired for that. “Or I’ll jus’ reheat it. Don’ wanna make ya tired fuckin’ food. That shit might be worse than when yer angry an’ cookin’.” He kissed the top of his head, “wanna go ta the dinin’ area or should I jus’ have Matk bring it ‘ere?”

“Way too fuckin lazy to move…” It was Very Important hugging time and that wasn’t about to be cut short again for something as meaningless and dumb as food. “How the fuck is food feeling stuff anyway… Its not like… Sentient.”

“One day I’ll make ya food while I’m in an awful fuckin’ mood and you’ll see the difference.” He tapped his staff against a table and in came Mark with several Italian dishes and silverware, he zoomed out and zoomed back in to place two wine bottles and glasses down too—not that the glasses would be used but decor was nice—and then zoomed back out after everything was put down.

There was a variety of dishes from lasagna to a special sort of chicken cutlet preared with wine. He’d made all of it in a day just for Husk and he hoped he would enjoy it. He usually prepared only half the amount he did today.

Husk hadn’t eaten “real food” in a few days. But his definition of that includes packaged ramen as long as its cooked. The last time husk had /real/, homecooked food, was when he was alive and stole it.

“Holy shit that smells like fuckin’ perfection.” Not that he necessarily wanted to let go even if it did mean he got to eat any of it. “You’re more dramatic than me-”

Arackniss chuckled, “I was a theatre kid when I was ‘live, whatchu want from me?” He realized Husk was reluctant to let go and so took it upon himself to utilize some of his extra hands to grab a plate for him. “Want me to feed ya, babe?”

Husk nearly jumped out of his arms on reflex in an attempt to say no as strongly as possible. Instead he just flinched and forced himself to hold on tighter, though he was pretty sure Niss would be able to feel how much heat was coming off his face now. “Well now it makes sense why you can sing, you fuckin nerd-” No? Yes? Maybe???? “I’ll just steal off your plate.”

“Yer tellin’ me I made double for nothin’!” He could be a pushover at times but he did not spend so long making several plates for food to be wasted! “I got extra hands, I can use ‘em for ya.” 

“I’ll eat half of all this, I just aint dirtying up a new plate. Wasteful.” If Husk wasn’t flustered enough before, he certainly was now, groaning out loud as he hid his face. “You and your dumb innuendos…”

“What? All I said was-” and then clicked, “oh.” Well. That hadn’t been intentional. But there was nothing to be done about it now. He rolled his eyes, in Italy any leftovers meant the cook was not a very good one. Though maybe Husk didn’t eat as much as an Italian might. Ah, he should have thought of that. “All the plates ‘ere are for dyrtin’, be useless if they never got food on ‘em, no?” Still, he grabbed a fork and twirled some pasta on it and then held it up to Husk’s mouth. If Husk wasn’t going to make a move to eat himself, he would feed him. End of discussion.

“I’m not a fuckin baby-” But that didn’t stop husk from sighing and taking the bite of pasta anyway. If he wasn’t in the prescence of other people he’d have grabbed the plate and started scarfing down handfulls. “…really…really good shit-”

His face lit up at that. He liked it, that was good. His cooking was still good. Thank fucking Lucifer or whatever. He hadn’t cooked much in the last few months, baking was more his forte, being so busy with the mafia and now having taken the place of an overlord. He didn’t bother to hide his smile as he nuzzled Husk’s neck before putting another forkful of pasta to his mouth.

Husk didn’t protest again besides the occasional glare to keep up his very clear toughness. “You better fuckin’ eat too- or I’ll smack ya-”

Arackniss chuckled and kissed the top of his head, “of course.” He grabbed another fork and had some of the pasta, too, while he fed Husk. Arackniss didn’t even bother putting back his own usual frown. Far too contented to try. Husk was really making him a fucking sappy mess, and that could be proved with the pampering of kisses he showered him with every once in a while between feeding.

Husk would never admit that this was the happiest hes been in his entire life and death. Even if it might have been obvious by the look of pure bliss on his face and the loud purring that he really thought would make him choke on the food by now. “Love ya…”

“I love you too, mio amore.” By the time the pasta had all been consumed by them, Arackniss had laid on the chair so he could pull Husk on top of him and pamper him with more kisses all over his face and hands and arms. He couldn’t help it, Husk was just so kissable!

As far as sober husk knew, that was the first time either had said the L word, which only made his fur stand up more on its end than before. “F-fuckin nerd-” the random kisses on more than just his face never failed to make husk smile and even occasionally laugh at times

Arackniss smiled and pulled him into a passionate and loving kiss, intertwining their hands and starting to play diligently with his tail. He just really liked playing with Husk’s tail and the reactions he would get. He knew by now most of the others had left to bed so there would be no interruptions that kept them from enjoying their time together.

“Fuckin-” The reactions were always the same, of course, but they never died down or failed to make him anymore flustered. Fine, if Niss wasn’t going to be fair, neither would Husk, choosing to reach up and hold his claws into one of the spots on Niss’ shoulder he had memorized.

That earned a small gasp and a low hiss from him. Those were the least sensitive of his marks but that didn’t mean they were any less effective in getting a reaction from him. The contact caused him to pull lightly on Husk’s tail as well.

Whether Niss had done that on purpose or not, this was now a War of who loses it first and husk was going to Win. With the claws left holding on his shoulder, Husk made a deliberate point of hiding his face in Niss’ chest. For a pillow, if he was asked

Thankfully for Niss, he was still covered by his coat and dress short, otherwise, he might have ended up making a much louder noise than the little pant of Husk’s name which came out instead. He kissed the tip of his tail.

“Its fuckin payback-” If anything that action just made husk hold on tighter. Dont say a single word, dont do it-

“Payback, huh~?” He dragged his claws against his tailbone. He ran a finger under his chin so he could look him in the eye, his eight glowing dimly as he ran his tongue over his fangs, “am I still so distractin’ ta ya, Husky~?”

"Fuck-" Husk did not win the war. He jumped off the boat mid battle. Only figuratively, though, as both of his moved to just cover up his face rather than to actually make any effort to run away. "Course youre fuckin... Goddammit do you know what the shit looks like? Fuck, you're just... Ass bitch fuckin'-" Cussing makes him look tough. So impressive, keep cussing and maybe the fact that youre Literally going to blow up won't be so obvious.

“No, Husky, I don’ know what it looks like, actually~,” he placed a chaste kiss onto his tail. “Why dontcha tell me, babe?” Two of his hands ran over his tail and he used an arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer.

“Look in a fuckin mirror then-” Husk was not only going to blow up, but after that each and every piece was going to melt into a puddle. “Its fuckin- that! I can’t complete with a face like that, holy shit- You are fuckin’ killin me here. Actually killin’ me. I’m gonna fuckin’ die again”

A small smirk and a low deliberate chuckle, “what face?” He added yet another hand to stroke his tail. “Ya mean,” he lidded his eyes halfway, allowing his lashes to fall daintly over his irises causing them to get that gold-red glow to them and he ever so slowly ran his tongue over his fangs again, “that face?”

“Fuckin hell-” Husk swore the red on his face was so bright itd be able to be seen despite all the fur. As much as he didn’t want to look away from that face, if he didnt there wouldnt be much self control to stop him from doing something. “Yeah that fuckin face, holy shit- I fuckin- that’s fuckin petty-”

“Yer petty too, hun~,” he purred with a small smirk, eyes still half lidded as he looked at Husk from under his lashes. “Ya can’t seem ta form full sentences~,” he teased running yet another hand down his back slowly.

Husk couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore, just trying his best to cover up his face as best he could. Itd been so long since someone had affected him this much. He couldn’t exactly say he didn’t miss it. “Goddammit- its your fault I cant- you’re gonna make me do some dumb shit if you keep this up.”

He danced his fingers across Husk’s tail and arms, “dumb shit, eh~? Think I’d like ta see that~.” He ran a finger under his chin again and kissed him deeply. He might have looked perfectly cool and collected on the outside, but he was a mess on the inside. Husk would have to work a lot if he wanted to see him come completely undone. But he had an advantage over anyone else who’d ever tried to woo Niss—that being Niss reciprocated him.

“Youre so- fuck it.” The best husk could manage at the moment was grabbing onto Niss’ shirt and pulling him so intensely to a kiss that he worried it might have ripped a little. “Thats smart shit- dumb shit does more than that fuck.”

Arackniss hummed into the kiss and pulled him even closer by the waist. “I don’ think I’d mind more than that~.” He trailed kisses from his mouth to his neck to his hands.

“I cant- fuckin- when you’re doing. Goddamn.” The last thing Husk wanted to do was taking things too far, but at this point it seemed like Niss was more than enouraging him to. All he could do was test his boundaries, and bit Niss’ ear rather than giving it a kiss.

That earned him a small moan and a light tug on his tail. Should he let Husk top him? He didn’t mind either way. He nipped lightly at his neck, not hard enough to actually leave any mark under his fur—he had sharp fangs and his teeth were strong so he didn’t want to hurt him.

Husk wasn’t sure he actually had the energy to top after all that had just happened, but like hell was he just going to give in anyway. Each action make him just groan and want to fall apart more, though honestly he wouldnt have been surprised if Niss decided to poison him after a dumb thing like that

Arackniss growled against his neck and ran his claws lightly against Husk’s thighs, pulling him closer. He tugged on Husk’s bowtie hard enough for it to come undone.


	5. Broken Hearts Club - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest thread we've made to date, about Husk using Niss to get to Alastor, and realizing the mistake he made.

[@husky-boi](https://tmblr.co/mKvpIqyEseZqFZ5J5ivc_Mg) requested a lyrical starter for {angst}HUSKNISS ygukerhgfisj yes (I’m still making them engaged because I think that gives extra feels)

**“Don’t** take another step in my direction  
I can’t be trusted around you  
Don’t think you can talk your way  
Into my arms, into my arms”

Arackniss never looks up as he talks, his words laced with _hurt_ and anger.

“I don’t know who you are  
I have so much to learn…”

He still can’t believe he let himself be used. It would have been so much easier if Husk had used him for money. But he was just a toy to get Alastor’s attention. 

“Heaven forbid someone whisper  
“He’s part of some scheme”  
Your enemy whispers  
So you have to scream.” There’s a brief pause as tired, angry eyes finally meet Husk’s gaze. 

_“I know about whispers. I see how you look Alastor.”_

The sound of a bottle broken as it’s smashed between his claws. He doesn’t care if the glass digs into his skin or not. 

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder how _Arackniss_ reacted  
When you broke his heart.  
You have thrown it all away  
Stand back, watch it burn  
Just watch it all burn.” 

“If you thought you were mine…” Slowly, the ring on his left hand is removed before it’s thrown at Husk’s feet.

 **“Don’t “** ****

Husk practically dived to the ground to grab the ring before the cheap plastic gem snapped out of the holder. Maybe if he denied it all, he still had hope. He’d never seen Niss angry, really angry before, and he didn’t want to be experiencing it now. Surely he hadnt figured everything out, he must just be guessing.

“Thats- Look, Niss, you don’t know what you’re saying. You’re gonna fucking hurt yourself with the glass, just-”

Against his better judgement, Husk reached out to take the wrist belonging to the hand that broke the bottle. It wasn’t as though he didn’t care about Niss at all… Husk just didn’t love him.

“Please, come on.. We can fix this.”

" **Fix.** " He was really just an object to Husk, wasn't he? Just a thing that could be fixed. "There ain't a damn thing to fix anymore, _Husker._ " Not a damn fucking thing. He hissed and forcefully yanked his arm away, probably causing Husk's claws to tear into his skin but he didn't care. Physical pain was so much easier to handle. "I _trusted_ you."

And he'd been used and betrayed and gotten nothing but fake love in return. That wasn't any fair. He was hyperventilating now, claws reaching to scratch at his arms from the anxiety and to take away from the pain inside. If he could focus on outside pain, inside didn't matter.

"I fucking let you break down my fucking walls." He'd worked so hard to keep himself away from things like this. This is why he has trust issues. Love would never have a happy ending for him, it seemed.

"I don't need fixing, asshole." _I just wanted someone to want me, too._

Nothing was fair, they were in hell. Arackniss should have realized that a long time ago.

"I didn't mean I was going to try and fix _you."_ _Because you can't be fixed._ "I meant us, can't you think about more than just yourself for one minute?" Pushing him away wasn't going to stop anything, Husk would grab onto two of Niss' arms anyway to hold them back from hurting himself. "I love you... You know I do. Fuck Alastor, who the hell would ever want someone like him?"

The lie in his voice wasn't even remotely convincing. Everything was falling apart, damnit, how was he going to get through with this now?

After all this time. He'd really thought someone actually gave a damn about him. "I never fuckin' think about myself. Every damn thing I do, I do it for the sake of others. It's only right I get ta be selfish sometimes myself."

"Us? There's no fucking _us_ in this anymore. There never fuckin was, was there?" He knew he was worthless but he didn't need someone else to rub it in more. He glared, a real glare, at Husk. "Love? You don't fucking love me. You never did and you never will. _Because no one ever fuckin' has._ And I was stupid 'nough to think you'd be any different."

He laughed dryly. "it's fine. I don't care if you love him or not. I just wished you hadn't dragged me into it." Again, his arms yanked away to find their place back. Golden eyes intensify with anxious glow as they fill with tears. "Why did I think you were any different..." He _hated_ feeling so vulnerable. Surely he was more than some accessory to be tossed around and shoved off like a trophy when you want to rub in your friend's face that you won. No, worse yet. He felt like a fucking participation trophy. "I don't mean _shit_ to ya and you know it."

"You're right, you're being really damn selfish right now. Of course there fucking was, do you think I'd have used up all the damn money I ever had on your ring if it wasn't?" A fake ring, made to be weighted so it was hard to tell it was nothing more than a dollar store gift. The rest of his money was sunk into a private gift, still locked in his closet.

Don't be pissed. You have to at least try to salvage this. Husk reached up to pull on Niss' shirt, more harsh than he meant, and try to gentle wipe away the tears. "You fucking know I love you..."

"Husk, don't try to fuckin' play me like that," he chuckled. "I know how ta tell my damn rubies from dollar store shit." He'd just thought Husk hadn't had enough money to get him a real one. And he'd been fine with it. "I jus' ain't smart 'nough ta tell when I'm bein' used for a damn scheme." He was pissed off and hurt beyond belief. If he didn't still love Husk so much. If he didn't want to believe what he was being told was true... he might have pulled off a hit on him.

The arachnid scoffed, he almost leaned into the touch- dear god, was he really so starved of affection?- but quickly pulled away. "DON'T. FUCKING TOUCH ME, you **TRAITOR**." A traitor was the worst thing you could be in Arackniss' mind. "Keep the damn ring I gave you if you want but don't you _dare_ come near me ever again. **We never fucking met.** " With that, he will walk out of this place as fast as he can so he can properly break down at home."

"...fucking asshole." That was said only as soon as Niss was out of the room as Husk kicked the glass that had falled to the floor. "Bitch ass fucking-"

He immediately took off the ring. Personalized, expensive, pure. Probably could sell for a few hundred thousand at the right place. A million if he got lucky. Husk had no will left to follow him, placing the ring in his front pocket and stepping on the plastic one, crushing it beneath his foot as he walked the other directions.

He's gotta think of a new plan.

* * *

A year or so passed when Arackniss finally found happiness again. This time love had gone right for Niss. His husband was holding a special event now and had invited over several overlords and all of the Hotel staff. Not before consulting Arackniss and their wife, too, of course. Niss was long past the crushing pain Husk had put him through and had no grudge against the feline anymore. He'd never forgotten and would likely not be very open to him but other than that, he was 'forgiven'.

About a year had passed when Alastor finally, after so many months of annoying flirting, got engaged to Angel. Twelve whole fucking months of gifts, and advice, and comfort, all gone to absolute shit. And of course, he insisted on involving Husk in every step of planning, up to asking him to be the best man. That was the part that hurt the worst.

There's not a chance Husk would have shown up to this little 'event' hosted by the three biggest dick faced assholes in the nine circles. But then Alastor asked him to, and after all this time he couldn't say no to an honest plea from him. Still, he refused to dress up more than switching his bowtie for a normal tie.

It was Lilith who received everyone.

"Congratulations to your engagement, Alastor. Arackniss is very proud of you, Angel, dear."

"Charlotte! Oh, I am so glad to see you, your father is very proud of you. I know you've met Nissy already, he's a sweetheart."

"Vaggie! I'm so glad you and my daughter are finally getting married soon. We've all been rooting"

Etc, etc. And then she got to Husk. She knew well about what Husk had done to Arackniss, and met him rather coldly. Her eyes grew cold and she was much less pleased in her atmosphere, smile dropping for only a moment. "Husk, was it? Yes, welcome." That was all she would say to him, promptly pushing him inside and out of her way so she could receive the others. "Niffty!"

Molly came, too. As per Arackniss's request. The spider siblings were received with a hug from their older brother. "Angel, I'm so proud o' ya, all grown up now, huh?" He smiled and shook hands with Alastor and received his 'daughter' with a hug, too. Husk received a pleasant smile and nod in his direction as if nothing had every happened. And then Lucifer entered the room.

Husk just about stuck his claws in Lilith's back at the shove. She would have fucking deserved it, the only reason he didn't was because he didn't want to make a scene. He hated Lucifer with a fucking passion, he hated Lilith with a passion, and he fucking hated Niss for doing this to him. For putting him in this situation. He'd gone on a binge and lost himself for about a month after the situation, every cent he got from selling the ring was spent.

Of course, Alastor had never found out what happened, Husk made sure of that. So he was confused as to why no one seemed to be greeting his friend quite as enthusiastically, dragging him around to every conversation, including when he approached Arackniss and gave a wave to Lucifer at his entrance. "It's wonderful to see you again, dear! I haven't seen you at the hotel in quite some time, but it seems you've made good of your time away."

Arackniss was never one to drag someone's rep through the dirt. Not on purpose anyway. He only chuckled. "I've been a bit busy. 'S ya can prob'ly guess. I've got my reason's fer not havin' gone there in a while. Nothin' special. Jus' life gettin' in my way as usual. Though I s'ppose it'd be death in our case."

Lucifer found himself behind Arackniss, snaking his arms around his waist. "Hello! I trust you're all doing well. I heard about your engagement, I am so very happy for you two!" He'll bury his face in Niss' hair for a moment before deciding to go check on his wife. Not before chastely kissing his husband first.

"I still can't b'lieve yer married to those two, Nice," Angel grinned.

"Neither can I!"

Lucifer had found his way in front of Husk. "Ah, I didn't think you'd come. Did our deer Al drag you in?" He shook his head, playful grin never leaving his face as he cooly stared Husk in the eye. "If Nico hadn't specifically asked us to not cause a scene, I'm not so sure you wouldn't be in the void right now." His smile dropped and he shook his head as if disappointed. It as all too bad Nissy was just such a sweetheart. "Welp, I hope you enjoy our little event!" He chirped.

[To be continued, this post is like 300 reblogs and I'm not even 1/10 of the way done]

https://tophattippin.tumblr.com/post/614670667474944000/husky-boi-tophattippin-husky-boi


End file.
